


Game

by I_Am_Actually_Here



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Actually_Here/pseuds/I_Am_Actually_Here
Summary: Leviathan was just looking for a game to play. Something to pass the time. He found the perfect game—only no time passes while using the game. He decides to try it out, and comes to realize it’s an otome game. And the main character, Y/N L/N, just might be realistic enough to actually love. But you can’t fall in love with a video game character. Right?
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan / OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> I am Gay-Noodle-Clan on Tumblr, and yes I am reposting it here to AO3, because I wanted to.

He needed something to do. Anything, absolutely anything. Even being stuck in a room with Stupidmammon was better than this. Sheer, absolute boredom. Staring up at the ceiling while laying in a bathtub probably wasn’t the safest thing for his spinal cord, but he didn’t overly care.

  
He’d run out of games, and was all caught up on any animes he bothered to care for. There was nothing left to do. Sighing, Leviathan yet again pulled out his D.D.D. to check Akuzon for any new games that would catch his attention.

 _Boring, boring, boring—_ nothing was new or interesting. After about twenty minutes, he gave up, going to set down his D.D.D. when it let out a soft ping. He tilted his head, muttering something about the odd sound, considering that it wasn’t the tone for any of his apps. A notification appeared at the top of the screen, stating:

“One new package for Leviathan.”

There was the package, standing right outside the House of Lamentation, with his name on it. He hadn’t ordered anything since Ruri-Chan’s debut in theaters, though. Maybe one of his brothers accidentally ordered something in his name? Or Mammon was trying to force him to pay for something again?  
The box wasn’t overly large, meaning it couldn’t have been too many things. It looked like the right size to hold a video game disc in, with some packaging peanuts. He shrugged, picking it up and carrying it into his room. It was addressed in his name, so it made sense that he should get to keep it.  
  
Setting the box down on his lap as he sat down, he opened it up carefully, wondering for a moment if it was cursed. Inside the box was his guess, a video game. “‘Guardians: Adventure Game.’ That’s a stupid name,” he grumbled, picking up the game and turning it around to read the description.

_“In a fantasy world of shapeshifters, a young hero finds themselves lost in Tasmuidal, a dark and lawless land, cruel and harsh. There they are caught in the conflict between species, a brutal war. Their task is simple, the only way to end Winter’s War: follow the broken compass, and find Tiehvahrin. Find the Lost City of Heroes, and find the last Ranger, the King of Monsters, Skydancer.”_

He paused. The name was stupid, but the basis sounded surprisingly interesting. Sure, saving the world, city, or person was an overdone trope, but he hadn’t played a game like it in a while. Not to mention, it sounded some deeper down lore was happening here. Like, why was the place lawless? Seemed rather dumb.

Placing the packaging on the ground, he quickly got the game into the computer, and went to turn it on when a warning label caught his eye. “Time is human’s game, percepted and warped in another reality.” He snorted, laughing a little at the odd phrase, before turning back to the computer.  
  
A soft whir sounded as the computer turned on, and the screen flashed for a moment, just long enough to read the words that came on.

_“Tyurin khashie.”_   
  


And then, for the second time in his life, Leviathan fell.


End file.
